The overall goal of this program is to modify the present facilities at the Cantwell Reindeer Research Station (Institute of Arctic Biology) to meet the standards established for laboratory animal care as set forth in PHS publication 1024. Specifically, we intend to alter an existing 20'x40' frame building into a fully equipped animal care unit, complete with diagnostic, treatment and surgical capabilities, and facilities for intensive care and post-mortem analysis; to convert a second similar structure into a field laboratory and research barn designed for the efficient, non-traumatic, and sanitary handling and restraints of reindeer during research procedures; to upgrade our outdoor holding, handling and feeding facilities; and to implement routine and effective methods for monitoring animal health at the Field Station. Arguments are presented in support of field study in general, and, in particular, of the special importance of arctic mammals to bioenvironmental and biomedical research. It is emphasized that the request for funds applies only to the improvement of an existing facility and that its continued operation should be sustained by current and pending research grants.